Bets
by charrybarry
Summary: Hikaru has lost a bet, but we all know how much he loves tricking his beloved little brother. WARNINGS: TWINCEST, LEMON, a little bit of fluff at the beginning but nothings wrong with that! Pairings: A LOT OF Hika/kao & slight Kyo/Tama


**Disclaimer: **My first lemon! So go easy on me please! Although I did have a lot of research, heh heh heh. But sadly I don't own Ouran, if I did, I would make the twins do this more often. :D

--

Hikaru stared wide eyed, at the display in front of him. Tamaki was sitting in Kyoya's lap, Kyoya smirking while twirling a strand of the gold hair.

"It was less than 2 weeks, Hika-chan." A familiar voice whispered evilly in his ear. "…I win."

"B-but, Kaoru…"

"No buts! You took a bet, saying it would be more than 2 weeks for the boss, and the dark lord to get together… and you lost." Kaoru said stepping in front of him.

"So? What did I lose?"

"You didn't _lose _anything. I _won _something." Kaoru said slyly, crossing his arms, and turning around to leave.

"Wait… KAORU!!! COME BACK!! WHAT DID YOU WIN?!?!?!" Hikaru demanded running after. Eventually he did, and he grabbed Kaoru's slender wrist to stop him.

"What exactly did you win?" Hikaru asked suspiciously, Kaoru smirked, but then looked at him looking a bit frustrated.

"You see that's where I'm stuck." He said, leaning in to whisper it in Hikaru's ear. "I can't think of a suitable reward. So, why don't you? And if I don't like it, then I could keep making you re do it." He said the last part with a hint of sinister in his voice. Standing back again he walked away.

--

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, sitting up on the bed and advancing toward the window.

"Yeah?"

"It's time." He responded. Kaoru looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"Take my hand." Hikaru said smirking, while outstretching his arm. Without hesitation Kaoru took it, and he led both of them towards their backyard. The sun was setting and on top of a small hill where a good view of the sun was always seen, was a blanket. Kaoru beamed, as Hikaru led him towards it, and laid down with his head on Hikaru's chest.

"So this is my reward?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru only chuckled lightly, playing with strands of Kaoru's hair.

They stayed like that, until they couldn't see the sun anymore. Slowly but surely, darkness surrounded them, and soon they couldn't even see their mansion anymore.

"I love you Kaoru." Hikaru whispered in his ear, Kaoru smiled, and moved his head up to kiss him. Hikaru's grip tightened around his waist, and Kaoru's hands moved to tangle in his hair.

The kiss deepened, as their hearts sped up and Hikaru's tongue bit Kaoru's lip, soon letting his tongue inside his brother's mouth. Kaoru moaned into the kiss, and Hikaru smirked. After a little bit more time, Hikaru kiss down Kaoru's neck, occasionally biting and sucking on the pale skin.

"H-Hikaru… god, I love you." Kaoru gasped. Hikaru smiled, and put a hand under Kaoru's shirt, surprised when Kaoru pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kaoru reassured. "I just want to enjoy the moment with you." After putting another light kiss on Hikaru's lips, he rested his head on his chest again. "Thank you, Hikaru. This is perfect." He whispered, before he fell asleep.

Hikaru tried not to laugh, and instead whispered. "You're welcome." _If only he knew. _

--

Kaoru woke up, in the same position he was in, to Hikaru coughing, a little violently.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, sitting up. Hikaru groaned and rubbed his eyes, coughing some more.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said in a raspy voice. "I think, I might've caught a cold." He coughed again, Kaoru arched an eyebrow.

"But… if you got one… doesn't that mean I should-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to go back inside to get some medicine. You should go to school without me." He said standing up, helping Kaoru with him.

"I don't want to go without you!" Kaoru whined, Hikaru smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You're going. And besides, I need someone to get my homework for me." Kaoru frowned, but otherwise agreed.

--

_I wonder how Hikaru's doing? _Kaoru wondered tapping his pencil to his chin, during his second class of the day, staring absentmindedly out the window. He wasn't paying attention, all he could think about was his brother. When Kaoru had gotten to school that morning without Hikaru, he was mobbed by worried fan girls, asking where he was. It got quite boring, giving the same answer over and over again. And getting the same reaction from his fans. They seemed to be loving the way he seemed so hollow without his brother by his side. Now that Kaoru thought about it, it was quite cruel actually. _Damn it Hikaru. How could you have gotten a cold and not me? We're supposed to share everything! And why wouldn't you let me stay home with you? Did I do something wrong?_

He was snapped out of his reverie by the teacher raising his voice out of the blue. "Class, we have a new student with us! Her name is Shimizu Yakuzana." Kaoru went back to staring out the window, he really couldn't care less. But… _Shimizu Yakuzana _why did that name sound so familiar? He could see the girl walk in from the corner of his eye. It seemed like she was tall, maybe about as tall as himself. That got a little of his attention. Usually all the girls at the school were very short. When he turned to look at her fully, he saw her blue-green eyes with a very familiar mischievous glint in them, and her long wavy red hair the same color as his own, her bangs parted to the right. His brows furrowed.

_Hikaru._

His eyes went wide in realization. And Hikaru tried to hide the smirk that pulled at his cheeks. Kaoru remembered the name then. Shimizu Yakuzana was one of the girls in middle school that they rejected. He guessed that Hikaru remembered her because they had crushed her so bad she dropped out of school.

"Miss, Yakuzana? You can sit over there." Their teacher said pointing to a desk a little ways away from Kaoru. Once Hikaru had sat down Kaoru couldn't see him, which he realized was a good thing. Since he probably wouldn't be able to stop staring at him.

Once class was over, Kaoru waited for everyone else to leave then walked towards where Hikaru was sitting back in his desk.

"Hikaru! What're you doing?" Kaoru demanded, Hikaru only smirked.

"Oh, but I am not Hikaru. I am Shimizu." He said in a girly voice, Kaoru clenched his fists.

"Why are you punishing me like this?" Hikaru stood up still smiling and put a hand on Kaoru's cheek.

"Don't worry, by the end of the day, it will hardly be a punishment." Kaoru turned red, and Hikaru got closer so that his mouth was and inch away from Kaoru's ear. "But, in the meantime… just let me have some fun, okay?" Kaoru froze, and Hikaru's smirk grew as he walked out the door.

After Hikaru left, Kaoru stood there for a minute more blinking. "What did he mean? _Have some fun?_" For some reason those words scared the crap out of him. But eventually he made it to his next class, with a minute to spare.

But when he saw what was inside he wished he had waited in going inside. Practically _all _the guys in their class were staring at his brother, some even with slight blushes. Two were actually already talking to him, and Kaoru fumed. Hikaru caught his brother glaring, and giggled whispering something in one of the boy's ears, making him smile and go beet red. Kaoru gripped his school bag tighter and stalked over to his desk, his blood boiling.

"Kaoru? Are you alright? You don't look so good." A familiar voice said beside him, he turned to see Haruhi and breathed a sigh of relief. At least he had _someone _to talk to.

"Yeah, I'm just bored." He said smiling, Haruhi returned it.

"Kaoru? Haruhi? Do you mind if we talk to you? All of the other guys are fawning over that new girl, so we don't have anyone to talk to." A small group of girls said in front of him. Haruhi gave him a look, she wanted more customers. And he nodded.

"Why not?" He said giving his host smile, making a majority of the girls blush. Soon enough he and Haruhi had all the rest of the girls with them, doing some early hosting. In the midst of this Kaoru caught Hikaru give him a subtle glare and remembered: Hikaru was the _really _jealous one. Kaoru smirked, _this could be interesting._

--

"So Kaoru… are you missing Hikaru at all?" A fan girl asked with anticipation, putting her tea cup down. Kaoru pulled a smile with a hint of longing and looked past her.

"Of course. It's been nagging at me all day, my brother is sick and I am not there to help him… I wish I could." His fan girls started whipping out tissues and bawling into them, when he heard that familiar voice again.

"I'd like to request Kaoru Hitachiin." Hikaru said from behind him, talking to Kyoya. He raised his eye brows, already seeing the similarities between the two and pointed to the couch he was sitting on.

_So… you still want to play, huh? Fine by me. _Kaoru thought as he watched his brother scoot into the pile of girls.

"You're the new one right?… Interesting… you remind me of someone." Kaoru said, taking a sip of his tea, Hikaru smirked.

"Who does she remind you of Kaoru?" A girl said beside him. He turned his smirk to her.

"Well, she has your beautiful smile." He purred tracing his finger tips across the flushing girl's lips. She beamed with a small squeal. He noticed another girl staring intently at them and gazed straight back at her.

"And she has your gorgeous eyes." He said sweetly, to which the girl's eyes filled with hearts, and he chuckled. He could practically _feel _Hikaru's glare. Normally in the host club if Kaoru said that Hikaru would pull him to his side and demand why he was paying any attention to anyone but him, and Kaoru would get tears in his eyes and apologize promising he would never ever try to hurt him. But this situation was drastically different.

"Well, I'm glad that I have all those good qualities, but the really beautiful one is you, Kaoru." He said coolly, challenging him.

Kaoru fought down a blush, and smiled just as coolly walking over to him and using his index finger to press all the way up his spine, Hikaru's weak spot, while saying, "Thank you, I'm glad you think of me that way." Hikaru stiffened and turned a light shade of pink, Kaoru smirked again and sat back down on his couch.

The day continued like that, Hikaru getting more and more agitated with every time Kaoru flirted right in front of him. And soon the host club was over and all the guests including Hikaru made their leave. Kaoru waited on the couch he sat on, wondering whether he should be excited or worried of Hikaru's reaction when he got home. But he suddenly found himself grabbing his coat and exiting the room before all of the other hosts.

_Hikaru couldn't have gotten too mad… certainly not enough to do something bad… could he? _Kaoru became more and more worried as he walked down the hallways of the empty school making his way towards the parking lot. He was in the middle of a random hallway when suddenly a classroom door flew open and a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Before he could even cry out, he was being kissed roughly, and he opened his eyes to see wavy red hair in his face.

"Hikaru-" He tried to say when he pulled away for air.

"Shut up." Hikaru growled cutting him off, kissing him hungrily again.

Kaoru kissed back this time, as Hikaru's tongue darted into his hot mouth, making him gasp. Hikaru's hand moved to tearing off Kaoru's jacket, and he pulled away panting.

Kaoru touched his lips after he caught his breath, and chuckled. "Lip gloss? You really went all the way didn't you?"

"Just kiss me damn it!" Hikaru yelled and drove his tongue into Kaoru's mouth again. Hikaru pushed them both on top of a large desk, pinning Kaoru to the wood, and ripping off his shirt, kicking off both of their shoes.

Hikaru moved to kiss down Kaoru's neck while he worked on unbuttoning the collar of the yellow dress which he had no clue how Hikaru got his hands on, he stopped to moan when Hikaru bit down on his chest.

"W-why'd you d-do this today, H-Hikaru?" Kaoru stuttered. He lifted his head with a smirk, shifting so that he could bite and suck against Kaoru's shoulder, making him moan softly.

"Your reward." Hikaru said seductively.

"But… yesterday-"

"Was just an act of generosity." Hikaru said smiling slightly, he licked Kaoru's ear.

"Yeah, because you're so generous." He said sarcastically, Hikaru growled against his younger brother's skin.

"Speaking of that… what was with you today?" Hikaru asked, kissing down Kaoru's stomach.

"Jealous?" He asked, Hikaru's grip on Kaoru's waist tightened, and he slowly started pulling down his pants.

"No." Hikaru said stubbornly, taking the pants off completely.

"Bullshit." Kaoru said, Hikaru stopped and glared at him, attacking Kaoru's lips again.

"Well, you know how I get with that stuff, why'd you do it?" He asked against Kaoru's lips.

"Because you were doing the same thing to me." Kaoru reply, licking Hikaru's jaw.

"But, I get more affected by it!" Hikaru gasped as Kaoru moved to his collarbone.

"Is that my problem?"

"It should be!" Hikaru whined, and Kaoru smiled kissing him once before taking the dress completely off him. Once he had, Kaoru took one look at his brother and started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Hikaru asked annoyed.

"I was wondering how you got those!" Kaoru burst out still laughing.

"Oh, whatever." Hikaru said rolling his eyes and taking off the bra before throwing it across the room.

"Hey, I'm just surprised you could get it o-" Kaoru was cut off as Hikaru bit down on his hip, hard. But Kaoru wasn't done teasing his brother yet. He got on his knees and knelt down to bite the fabric of the white tights Hikaru was wearing, getting a hold on it he pulled it all the way off his legs with his teeth, Hikaru moaned.

"You're such a fucking tease." Hikaru gasped, and Kaoru laid on his back again with a smirk.

"I know." He said, pulling off Hikaru's underwear suddenly. Seeing him do this Hikaru snapped completely, and he started kissing Kaoru's abdomen vigorously, slowly going down.

"You didn't bring lube did you?" Kaoru asked, Hikaru smirked wide and looked up and him with lust crazed eyes.

"We always have lube, Kaoru." He purred, Kaoru turned a little pink as he realized what he meant. He moaned when Hikaru ripped off his boxers and started kissing his inner thighs.

"Ohh… let's just get on with it!" Kaoru yelled suddenly, as he pushed Hikaru against the wall the abused desk they were on was by, and knelt down to take him into his mouth.

Hikaru moaned loudly, and tilted his head back. Kaoru's tongue licked the tip and slowly started to put more and more of Hikaru into his mouth. Hikaru bucked his hips slightly, and Kaoru immediately grabbed them as to not gag himself.

"Oh god… Kaoru that's enough… do you want me to come right now?!" Hikaru panted, Kaoru looked up at him with a smirk and he glared. "Don't answer that."

Kaoru laughed as he was pushed forcibly back down onto the table. The sudden movement caused both their erections to rub against each other's making them both moan. Hikaru put three of his fingers in Kaoru's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered, and Kaoru obeyed.

Once he thought his fingers were coated in enough saliva, he took them out and shoved one of them in through Kaoru's entrance, making Kaoru squirm. He nodded when he was ready for another and Hikaru slowly put another through. Kaoru gasped when he started making scissor motions, trying to stretch him out further. The third finger made him wince, and Hikaru was getting more and more impatient.

"You ready?" Hikaru asked, taking out his fingers. Kaoru looked up at him and nodded, while flipping himself over. Hikaru took a deep breath and entered slowly. _Oh…fuck. _Hikaru could never get used to the awesome feeling of being inside Kaoru, and he strained to keep control of himself. At least for now. He looked down at Kaoru, who was panting with his eyes screwed shut. Hikaru kissed up his neck and down his shoulder softly.

"Tell me when." He whispered in Kaoru's ear, he licked away a salty tear that made its way down Kaoru's cheek. It seemed like forever, but Hikaru knew that if he was in Kaoru's pain, Kaoru would wait for him to be ready. Finally Kaoru opened his eyes, and looked up at Hikaru giving a small nod.

Hikaru pulled himself almost all the way out, before pushing back in deeply. "Kaoru……" Hikaru moaned. He thrust a few more times before Kaoru's eyes flew open and he cried out.

"Kaoru?" He looked back up at him, eyes filled with desperation and lust.

"Why the hell did you stop?! Hit that spot again!" Kaoru yelled. Hikaru smiled and thrust into him hard, Kaoru moaned.

"Ohhhhhh Hikaruuu…"

"I love you, Kaoru." Hikaru gasped.

"Harder, Hikaru!" Hikaru stopped, and Kaoru looked up at him pleading.

"I want you to beg." Hikaru purred biting down on his ear lobe, Kaoru shivered.

"Hikaru." He whined, Hikaru started to pull out tauntingly slow.

"Beg, for me Kaoru." He ordered, stroking Kaoru's member. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Okay! Fuck me Hikaru! Please! I want you!" He begged. Hikaru smiled and shoved back into him hard.

"Your mine, Kaoru. I'm yours." He said in between thrusts, Kaoru couldn't form words anymore, just loud moans. Hikaru started to pump Kaoru at the same pace.

Kaoru suddenly couldn't take it anymore and came all over the desk, screaming. "HIKARU!!"

Hikaru didn't know what it was, but his best guess was hearing his brother scream his name in ecstasy, but he came straight after, screaming Kaoru's name. He pulled out after moving to lie next to his lover on the very small desk.

Kaoru giggled when he opened his eyes, still panting. "What?" Hikaru asked tiredly.

Kaoru ran his hand through Hikaru's long hair. "You still have your wig and colored contacts on."

--

**Author's note: I know. I honestly don't know why I had him put blue green colored contacts on. Maybe just so people wouldn't notice his and Kaoru's similarities as easily? But I bet you forgot about the hair and the contacts! **

**I will probably still do more lemon even if you guys don't review. But I might do A LOT more if you do! It always helps! ^_^**


End file.
